Demon Within
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: His nights have grown harder. All due to the monster that lurks deep within his soul.


**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V. **

Demon Within

Late at night it would speak to him. It would whisper terrible and terrifying ideas to him. By morning it would always leave him with a sense of dread and unease. For weeks he had been slowly descending into insomnia. As the voice got stronger and stronger, his mind would be forced further and further into alertness.

The fear of falling asleep and the voice's owner taking control was too much. Everything it said would be repeated night after night. There was now not a single night where he didn't have to listen to the voice.

"You're too nervous. Let me take them, all of them" it would begin. "I can pleasure them all before we move onto the main course."

Some nights Tsukune would just let it rant, others who would engage it in conversation. Neither option provided him with a sense of peace.

"Boy, you really need to lighten up" the voice would state wickedly if he responded. "You're too tight, loosen up a bit."

If he chose to answer the second part, a verbal sparring match would begin in his room. It was a match with only one visible participant. Yet, both voices could be heard.

"You know exactly the order I would take them in" the voice continued (this was his next statement no matter what the response to his previous one). "First I'd start with the ice queen, all cool and collected. I'd love to see her squirm. Then I'd move onto the succubus. For her, I'd make sure that she was the one who was seeing things."

A wicked smile, despite being hidden, could still be felt by the voice's words. In an attempt to block out the rest of the comments, he'd cover his ears. This proved fruitless as they continued to echo through his mind.

"Next, oh, next I would assault the redhead. Feisty, violent and nervous, she would prove to be a wonderful treat. Then the witches, yes, definitely the witches would come next. Both of them filled with energies from nature. Oh how delicious it would be to take them" the voice continued to say.

Anger began to well up in him as the voice continued. His friends were being treated as nothing more than sex toys and meals. That was not how he viewed them, or how anyone should view them. Gathering up his courage he would yell at the voice. Angry knocks could be heard on the walls beside him, but they didn't matter. What mattered now was the fact that this voice had gone out of control.

However it wouldn't listen to him in the slightest. Ignoring his protests and yells, the voice continued on. This time he struck deep into his heart.

"Finally, finally I would take the vampiress. You know exactly who I'm talking about. We'll take everything about her; her scrumptious body, her wonderful blood and her untouched sex. All of it could belong to us" the voice was screeching now.

Terror pierced him, as well as rage and his overwhelming urge to protect. Standing up, he marched to the location where he knew the voice was sitting. Standing there, he could finally see the terror that had been tormenting him.

"Enough you" he stated angrily, a growl underlying his words.

"And what are you going to do to me?" the voice questioned innocently as it's owner came into view.

"I'm going to make you suffer for everything you said" he retorted as he finally got a good look at his tormenter.

It was a silver haired man, albeit one who did not bear the handsome features of a male vampire. No, this man was wild looking. His hair was splayed all over his face, his eyes were a deadly blood red and his face was twisted into a disturbing smirk.

"So, you've finally gotten to see me" it said with a maniacal cackle. "That's wonderful. Now you just have to realise where you're standing."

Looking at the spot that the voice told him too a rush of anger spread over him. Throwing out his fist it connected, shattering the smirking visage. Blood streaming down his fist, he was unnerved to hear the voice laughing at him.

"Shut up" he yelled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The laughter didn't stop as he made his way back to his bed. Wrapping his bleeding hand in the blanket he fell onto the bed. Closing his eyes he tried desperately to block out the voice, yet nothing was working.

Its brutal cackling and the constant repetition of its earlier statements were too much for him. Cowering on the bed he was tempted to yet again yell, but nothing good would come from that. Much to his displeasure sleep started to take over, his mind began wandering and his eyes stopped seeing clearly. At this point it was too much for him to care as he gave in to the urges.

His self imposed insomnia was broken and he fell into a deep sleep. At that same time, the cackling stopped. So did the numerous repeated comments.

* * *

Morning came and he awoke. Still not rested and still completely terrified, he got out of bed. Walking towards his dresser, he had to avoid numerous shards of glass that had been scattered across his room. He didn't bother to clean them up. They always increased in number the next night anyways.

Walking into his bathroom he took a look at the bloodied hand from the night before. Once again he had been defeated by that demon. Yet again he was one step closer to becoming a true monster. Not what his friends were, no nothing like them. He was becoming a more malicious, dangerous and violent creature.

Getting dressed he stepped outside of his room and began his trek towards school. Another day was just beginning. It was another day where he could ignore his inner troubles surrounded by his friends. That is, at least until the night came.

At that point, it would be back to square one. Another night forced to face himself. This was the strife that Tsukune Aono faced, his own demon within.

End Demon Within

**A/N: Okay this is my first oneshot for R+V. It probably seems like it came out of nowhere (which most oneshots do), but this is the start of something larger I have planned. That is why this A/N is mainly a request to see if anyone is interested on collaborating with me on an R+V storyline? If you are interested please just PM me and I will bring up what I am thinking about doing. I've got a base outline and will be going along with this idea even if no one wants to join me, but I'm just curious. So please leave a review if you'd like, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, PM me if you're interested in working with me on a storyline, and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
